Five Words to Describe You
by Yosephineee
Summary: Lima kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan dirimu saat aku memandangmu, mengatakan namamu, atau mendengar suaramu; silahkan baca surat itu, Sayang. Sebuah surat yang sebenarnya takkan pernah kuberikan padamu—jika si Tengil itu tidak mengambilnya dari mejaku. A PeteRamandu'sDaughter fic. Super crack. Fluff. Published for Alexandreia Florentine. RnR, all?:"


**Five Words to Describe You.**

**A/N :** Xandreia! Here's as you requested. Semoga suka, yah:) kalo nggak suka... emang ini fic nista banget, kok. Huahahaha-_-V

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua karakter punya C.S Lewis.

**Warning :** Fluff, I hope. Super-Duper OOC. Nama Ramandu's Daughter diambil dari namanya yang di film. Crack, jelas. Picisan? *gelundungan*

**OOooOO**

"Liliandil! Kau mendapat surat!"

Bintang rupawan itu menoleh dan mendapatkan _The Queen Valliant_ berlari ke arahnya. Setelah mereka berhadapan, Liliandil segera memberi hormat—mengangkat gaunnya dan menekuk sedikit lutut. Lucy tidak membalas, hanya tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya memegang sepucuk surat. Seperti biasa, Sang Ratu terlihat anggun dalam balutan gaun kerajaan berwarna emas. Rambut kecoklatan miliknya tergerai apik di punggungnya. Bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi keningnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi pancaran kecantikan tulus miliknya.

"Oh, Ratu Lucy, anda tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti itu hanya untuk memberikanku sepucuk surat."

Lucy tertawa. "Oh—jangan kaku. Panggil aku Lucy saja. Kau adalah kekasih kakakku, berarti kau adalah keluargaku juga."

Liliandil tersenyum sopan.

"Ini suratnya," Lucy menyerahkan suratnya.

Liliandil mengambil surat itu dari tangan Lucy dan memperhatikan secara saksama. Tidak ada alamat pengirim dan namanya di sana—hanya amplop polos. Liliandil mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "Dari siapa surat ini, Yang Mulia? Bagaimana anda tahu kalau surat ini untukku?"

Lucy mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar. "Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Lucy—dan Edmund untuk Ed, juga Susan. Jangan terlalu kaku, Lil."

Liliandil tersenyum sopan lagi. "Maaf, Yang Mu—Lucy. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu."

"Ah, untuk Peter saja kau bisa memanggilnya Peter—tapi ya sudahlah. Untuk masalah suratnya, kau buka saja sendiri. Kau akan mendapat jawabannya." Lucy tersenyum. Mata hazelnya menatap surat yang sudah dipegang Liliandil.

"Oh, baik. Terima kasih, Yang—Lucy."

Lucy tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi, tanpa membiarkan Liliandil memberi hormat terlebih dulu.

Liliandil menatap punggung Lucy sampai ia menghilang, kemudian tertawa kecil. Dengan langkah ringan, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Dia mendorong pintu itu pelan, lalu menutupnya kembali. Dengan anggun, dia duduk di tempat dia menulis dan membaca, lalu membuka amplop yang tadi diberikan Lucy. Aroma musk yang kuat langsung menguar begitu amplop itu benar-benar di buka. Tulisan ramping yang sangat dia hafal tercetak ketika ia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Liliandil tersenyum; Peter Pevensie mengirimkannya surat. Benar-benar konyol. Mengapa dia tak langsung bicara saja?

Bintang itu mulai membaca dengan hati yang melayang tinggi; lebih tinggi daripada tempat dirinya berada sewaktu di angkasa raya.

.

_**Dear Liliandil,**_

_Aku tahu kau menganggapku konyol atau apa dengan mengirimimu surat melalui Lucy seperti ini. Hei, jangan protes, oke? Lucy saja mau mengantarkannya kepadamu dengan senang hati. Jadi, kau tak ada alasan untuk menyalahkanku tentang "menyuruh-nyuruh adikku" atau semacamnya itu. Lagipula, kalau yang memberikan surat ini adalah aku, sudah ketahuan, kan, kalau aku yang mengiriminya?_

_Oke. Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk membicarakan tentang adikku._

_Surat ini adalah tentang kita—milikmu, tentu. Tapi tentang kita._

_Sebut saja surat ini adalah curahan hati, atau tempatku mengatakan segala perasaan yang terpendam, atau_—s_esukamu! Tapi surat ini akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang aku pikirkan jika bertemu denganmu, atau mendengar namamu, atau berbicara denganmu. Yeah. Sekarang, bolehkah aku menamai surat ini?_

_Five Words to Describe You._

_Apa? Murahan, ya? Atau picisan? Yah, salahkan aku. Aku memang tak bisa membuat suatu judul atau merangkai kata-kata sebaik dirimu (atau Susan, setidaknya). Kau tahu sendiri, kan—jika ada yang mengirimkan surat resmi ke Cair Paravel, maka yang membalas akan Susan, bukan aku. Aslan, aku bahkan tidak pandai menulis surat cinta untukmu! Payahnya aku._

_Aku bertele-tele? Memang. Aku memang sengaja membuat surat ini bertele-tele agar kau mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi GEBRAKAN_ _yang sangat MENGGEBRAK dari dalam hatimu. Hahahaha—jangan ikut tertawa! Untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau kau menertawakan surat yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah (kening berkerut, berkeringat dingin, tangan gemetar, rasa ingin melawan seribu orang pasukan berkuda—oke, berlebihan). _

_Oke, lanjut saja, ya._

_FIVE WORDS TO DESCRIBE YOU._

_**Beautiful.**_

_Siapa yang bilang kau tidak cantik? Siapa? Aku tegaskan, ya; yang bilang kau tidak cantik hanyalah orang gila yang lupa ingatan. Di Finchley banyak yang seperti itu, kalau kau mau tahu. Kapan-kapan, mungkin kau dapat mengunjungi negeriku yang itu._

_**Kind.**_

_Baik. Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Oh, well, mungkin setelah Ibuku dan Lucy. Hei, jangan marah, oke? Kau nomor tiga, kok. Kau bahkan mengalahkan Susan! Oh, satu poin lagi yang dapat digabungkan di sini; Polite. Sopan—kau sopan sekali. Kau bahkan memanggil adikku yang tengil itu—Edmund, siapa lagi?—dengan embel-embel "Yang Mulia". Well, padahal aku sangat yakin dia setidaknya pernah menjahilimu sekali, kan? Untuk masalah ini, kau tidak perlu memanggil kami dengan embel-embel lagi. Aku dan adik-adikku tidak suka merasa lebih tinggi derajatnya dibanding yang lain._

_**Shining.**_

_Aku tahu kau bintang, tapi maksudku bukan bersinar seperti itu. Kau bersinar di hatiku, Liliandil Ramandu. Perlu kata yang lebih efektif lagi? KAU BERSINAR DI HATIKU. Eh, sama saja? Ah, kau pasti tahulah maksudku. Kalau kau tidak tahu—keterlaluan._

_**Magical.**_

_Mungkin kau akan bingung dengan maksudku. Magical. Yah, kau memang memiliki kekuatan sihir, kan? Tapi sekali lagi, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Bukan kekuatan sihirmu itu. Well, memang kekuatan sihirmu, deh. Eh tidak—astaga, apa, sih yang kubicarakan? Yah. Kau dengan sihirmu itu telah menyihir diriku untuk mencintaimu. Kau mengerti? Ya, aku mencintaimu, Liliandil. Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya langsung. Tapi—AKU MENCINTAIMU!_

_**Wife.**_

"_Wife—istri? Aku kan bukan istrimu."_

_Aku tahu hal itulah yang ada di kepalamu sekarang. Iya, kan? Well. Kau memang bukan istriku—tapi kau akan menjadi istriku. Will you?_

_Ah, silahkan bunuh aku, jika kau tidak menyukai surat ini._

_Temui aku sekarang, di ruanganku. Mau, kan?_

_**Love,**_

_**Peter Pevensie.**_

.

.

Ketukan di pintu besi itu terdengar lemah. Peter Pevensie yang sedang mengurusi segara perangkat dan berkas-berkas kerajaan tentang segala daerah kekuasaan mendongak dari barang-barangnya dan berdiri. Membukakan pintu itu untuk orang yang ada di luar.

Sosok tinggi kekar itu membuka pintu itu lalu menyemprot orang yang ada di depannya dengan kata-kata, "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sedang sangat sibuk? Aku tak bisa diganggu, Ed."

Liliandil berdeham—menyadarkan Peter bahwa orang yang berada di depannya bukanlah Edmund. "Oh—Lil, maaf. Aku kira kau Edmund."

"Tentu saja aku bukan Edmund." Liliandil tertawa kecil. "Hei, tadi kau bilang kau sedang sibuk—lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

Peter menyatukan alisnya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini."

"Sungguh? Lalu apa yang di suratmu itu? Kau menulis surat manis itu dan—"

"Tunggu," potong Peter. "Surat apa?"

"Surat yang diberikan Lucy padaku! Tadi dia memberikan surat dan surat itu merupakan titipan darimu, kan?" Liliandil mendongak.

"Aku tidak menitipkan apa-apa pada Lucy," kata Peter. Setelah diam sebentar, dia melanjutkan, "Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil Ed 'Edmund'—lalu Lucy 'Lucy'?"

Liliandil terpana mendengar perkataan Peter. Berarti surat tadi bukan milik Peter. Hatinya jatuh dari langit—surat tadi benar-benar manis, kalau Peter benar-benar menulis untuknya. Ditambah lagi, pertanyaan terakhir itu. Di surat itu, Peter bahkan bertanya apakah dia mau menjadi istrinya—dan jika itu benar-benar Peter yang menulis, dia akan menjawab ya.

Lucy telah benar-benar mengerjainya, kalau begitu. Ditambah lagi, dia telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan Peter, sekarang. Oh, Liliandil benar-benar kecewa pada Lucy.

"Maaf. Sepertinya Yang Mulia Lucy benar-benar telah mengerjaiku, Pete." Liliandil berdeham. Wajahnya sewarna tomat yang telah matang, sekarang.

Alis Peter makin bersatu. "Jangan—sebenarnya tadi lebih baik. Panggil Lucy tanpa embel-embel kerajaan lebih baik. Tapi, aku masih bingung—surat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tidak usah dibahas," suara Liliandil berubah agak sendu. "Tadi kau bilang sedang sibuk, kan? Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Liliandil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Peter yang menatap punggungnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Malam hari telah datang. Peter telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu, Sang Raja mencoba untuk menemuinya dan membicarakannya lagi.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar Lil. Dia mengetuk pintunya pelan, menunggu kekasihnya untuk membukakan pintu ek itu—lalu membiarkannya masuk. Sebenarnya, dia sudah sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar Liliandil. Tidak, bukan dalam arti seperti yang ada di otakmu itu. Mereka hanya sering mengobrol sampai mengantuk, lalu Peter menuju akan pergi kamarnya jika Liliandil sudah terlelap.

"Pete?"

"Hm. Ini aku. Boleh masuk?"

Liliandil menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Peter masuk.

Mereka masih berdiri dengan keadaan canggung. Peter yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Liliandil merunduk—mencoba mencari emosi apa yang ada di wajah rupawan Sang Bintang, karena wajahnya tertutup rambut keperakannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," Peter berkata sembari membelai pipi sebelah kiri Liliandil.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, mau tak mau Sang Bintang mendongak. "Melihat apa?"

"Suratnya, tentu. Surat yang membuatmu berwajah muram sejak sore tadi." _The Magnificent King_ mengecup kening Liliandil.

Liliandil tersenyum tipis. Lumer dalam kelembutan dan kasih sayang Raja Muda itu. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Peter dari pipinya secara perlahan, kemudian berjalan anggun khasnya dan mengambil surat yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Kemudian dia berbalik dan memberikan surat beraroma musk itu kepada Sang Peminta.

Bola mata Peter bergerak membaca kata demi kata yang ada di surat itu. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah. "Ini, sebenarnya—"

Setengah dari alis Liliandil terangkat, menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Peter.

"Sebenarnya surat ini—eh. Ini memang milikku," wajah Sang Raja benar-benar merah sekarang.

Liliandil merasakan darah berdesir ke wajahnya. "Milikmu? Tapi ini sangat bukan kau!"

"Ini surat miliku, Lil. Aku membuatnya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk memberikan surat konyol ini... kepadamu." Wajah Peter semakin merah. "Tapi sepertinya ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab menemukannya lalu... memberikannya kepadamu."

Liliandil menggandeng tangan Peter lalu menariknya ke ranjang. Mereka berdua duduk—Peter memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah. Liliandil tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Dia kedua tangannya diletakan di pipi Peter, memaksa pemuda itu memandang langsung ke matanya.

"Lil—ah. Jangan sekarang. Aku tak mau kau melihat—yah, kau tahulah." Peter berusaha melepaskan tangan Liliandil dari pipinya.

Bintang yang ada di depannya itu tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukainya, kau tahu? Aku menyukainya—saat wajahmu memerah."

"Oh, aku akan membunuh Edmund," bisik Peter kecil, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Liliandil.

Liliandil tertawa. Bintang itu masih berusaha membuat Peter memandang ke matanya. Dia memajukan wajahnya mencium pipi Peter ringan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali—sampai pemuda itu menghentikan usahanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat matang—sampai ke lehernya. Liliandil tertawa makin keras. Peter menggerutu.

"Ssh—sudahlah. Kalau kau benar-benar yang menulis surat itu... aku menyukainya, kok. Surat itu manis." Sekali lagi Liliandil mencium pipi Peter.

"Konyol, Lil. Bukan manis." Peter menunduk.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" Liliandil menghembuskan napasnya di pipi Peter.

Peter bergidik kecil—geli dengan hembusan napas Liliandil yang sampai ke telinganya. Dia tersenyum, namun wajahnya masih belum terlihat oleh Liliandil.

"Peter Pevensie," bisik Liliandil lembut. "Peter, lihat aku. Tolong."

Peter menghembuskan napasnya keras. Dengan gerakan lambat, dia menoleh, memandang wajah cantik dari bintang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Liliandil menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut pirang kecoklatan Peter dari keningnya. Lalu, dia menelusupkan tangannya ke bagian belakang rambut Peter. Mata tajamnya memandang langsung ke mata biru laut milik Sang Raja. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Surat itu—aku menyukainya. Itu manis, sangat bukan kau, sebenarnya. Tapi aku menyukainya. Terlebih lagi, sekarang, aku tahu kau yang benar-benar menulisnya. Lucy tidak mengerjaiku, berarti."

Tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Peter tersenyum. "Yeah—Lucy. Dia adalah anak paling baik."

"Ssh." Liliandil meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Peter. "Aku hanya penasaran—kau serius pada surat itu?"

Peter mengangguk. Dia mengambil kedua tangan Liliandil yang berada di area wajahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Liliandil tersenyum. Sekali lagi, darah berdesir ke pipinya. "Berarti—"

Peter tertawa. "Ya. Kau mau bertanya tentang poin ke lima? Ya. _You'll be my wife, won't you?_"

Liliandil mengangguk. Peter menangkapnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tersenyum mendengar bintang yang ada di dalam pelukannya tertawa sambil meneteskan air mata. Wajjahnya berbinar bahagia. Well—siapa yang tidak bahagia jika kau mendapat seorang bintang cantik sebagai calon istrimu?

**FIN!**

**oOoOoO**

"_Pst, diamlah. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" Pemuda berambut gelap itu mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan kakaknya di dalam._

"_Ed, biarkan saja mereka, kenapa? Nanti juga Peter akan memberitahukan pada kita._

"_Diam! Oh, kabar buruk. Mereka berdua datang!"_

_Dua orang manusia itu segera berpura-pura jalan. Mencoba mengamuflasekan apa yang barusan mereka lihat dari lubang pintu—tentang kakak tertuanya dan calon kakak ipar mereka._

_Pintu itu membuka._

_Sang Pemuda berambut gelap nyengir, sementara Sang Gadis mengeluarkan senyuman manis favorit kakak tertuanya. "Peter!"_

"_Hei, jangan kau kira aku tak tahu kau mengintip kami,_" _Si Pemuda berkata ringan. "Dan untukmu, Ed. Aku tahu kau yang mengambil surat di meja kamarku, kan?"_

"_..."_

"_JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR, EDMUND!"_

**OOooOO**

**A/N : **ENDING APAAN NOH? *nunjuk Ending* *bunuh diri*. Oh, dan maaf telah mengotori fandom Narnia yang indah ini dengan sampah fic seperti ini-_- oh, astagaa. Dan ini jelas-jelas CRACK abis-abisan. Dan campur-campur antara film dan bukunya. Hiks. Abis saya bingung mau bikin gimana-_-V kalo Ramandu's Daughter nggak ada namanya kan juga bingung. Manggilnya gimana? Masa Peter ngomong, "Iya, Ramandu's Daughter." Kan gak lucu._.V

HUAA, I'M SORRY ALEXANDREIA FLORENTINE. FIC INI FAIL BANGET. HIKS, HIKS. Kau telah minta request pada orang yang salah T_T dan saya pake sok ngenyanggupin lagi T_T

**You will give me a feedback, won't you?:")**


End file.
